1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a touch panel and more specifically to an embedded touch panel in which a touch sensing circuit is integrated into the touch panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, flat display devices have become the mainstream in various types of display devices. For instance, the home televisions, monitors of personal computers and laptop computers, mobile phones, and display cameras are electronic products which extensively incorporate the flat display devices. As consumers are increasingly demanding for electronic products with user friendliness, pithy appearance, and multi-functionality, the flat display device with touch panel function is thus gradually becoming the mainstream in various types of flat display devices.
Reducing the thickness of the touch panel of the flat display device has always been one of the main objectives of the present flat display device industry. However, the thickness of a conventional touch panel is still not ideal according to the demands of the consumers. At present, a conventional touch panel mainly includes a display substrate and an image driving circuit substrate. Thus the arrangement of the display substrate to reduce the overall thickness of the touch panel has become an important issue in the present flat display device industry.